


Innocence

by HorriblyRomantic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorriblyRomantic/pseuds/HorriblyRomantic
Summary: [Azure Moon] After the battle to take back Fhirdiad, the capital of Faerghus. Everyone is celebrating, yet the Crown Prince somewhat went away with his former professor. They are in the royal bedroom, knowing full well what's about to happen.... and they both desire it.Route specific spoilers (nothing major, but spoiler warning nonetheless). One shot. Smut. Sexy. Fem Byleth x Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a long time in the making. I hope I corrected as much mistakes as I could, because english is not my first language (my apologies). I wanted to do that for soooo looonggg because... Blue Lions best house of course. And yes, Dimitri did not deserve any of it. 
> 
> I love this ship to bits. Also, this was requested, so here! Please, enjoy, and let me know what you think.
> 
> I hope this is not too much cheese, I write these when I can't sleep at night mostly so... yeah. 
> 
> I take suggestions/requests. Just let me know if there's anything. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch!

He smelled like blood, sweat and snow... 

" I've wanted to make you mine since the moment I saw you first in battle... So strong, so proud... like a warrior goddess, punishing infidels with a single swing of your blade... " 

She din't cared much for the smell. She pushed his big fur cape off of his shoulders, and it fell to the ground with a soft thud, hitting the fluffy rug that was under the bed. 

" ... Never in my life did I dared lusting after a single woman like that... I even dreamed about it. Dreaming that I trapped you anywhere, even in the libraby, between book shelves... and made you mine. " 

His touch was warm, even if both their bodies were still cold. A new fire was roaring into a small fireplace in the large royal bedroom. It still needed time to properly warm all that space, but they could not wait any longer. 

A single blue eye... 

She dared move her arms up, cupping his cheeks. And she removed his eye-patch. He opened his other eye, and it was almost white. It was clear that it could not see anymore. She caressed the skin around it... and at this moment, she felt incredibly guilty that she had not been there to prevent that, to protect him...

Her student. He beloved student, her prince... her innocent boy.

He had not deserve any of that. Not one bit. Yet, the whirlwind of war and violence that swept through Fodlan took everything away from him... and it might have started even before the tragedy of Duscur.

" Professor... if I don't make you mine, I might truly go mad. I do not think I can hold back any longer. "

And of course, five years before, she had to fall to, well, to her death, or almost, leaving everyone behind for so long. She truly still believed it was the power of Sothis that kept her alive. Like the progenitor God, she had slept. What would have killed a human did not kill her.

That made her wonder... was she still human? 

He went on and started removing the straps and clasps that was holding her armour on her body. She helped him by giving him access to any area he wished to go with his hands. Her prince... no, her king. 

Cornelia was dead. And earlier, as he walked on the balcony, Areadbhar in hand, sill covered with the blood of the treacherous gremory, he had gazed coldly onto the city, as the sun was setting on the cold kingdom of Faerghus. And then, the common-folk cheered, and welcomed him back with open arms. Their long lost ruler, the last of the Blaiddyd alive, one most thought lost forever. They had no idea about the monster he had become, and truly they din't care. He was their rightful King.

A King yet without a crown... but one he could very well seize. He had prouven this to everyone, and realized the dreams of those who fell for his sake. 

She was so proud of him. Among all her pupils, Dimitri was the one who became the most magnificent indeed... 

... or was he judgement clouded by her own personal lust? 

" Byleth... " 

He gently raised her chin and captured her lips. She parted them for him instantly, and their tongue instantly started dancing. His arms wrapped around her frame and her around his neck, and they kissed until they had to breathe for dear life.

" Ngh... Dimitri... " 

He was fondling her breasts. He had quite a large chest for an adult woman, and in her days as a mercenary, she always thought it a nuisance. But now she could see they were a size that fitted perfection with this man's broad hands. Dimitri was not of a small stature, and he never had been. But now he was mature, and it struck her harder as she fully realized he had finally lost his teenager years' baby face. He was tall, he had large shoulders, and he was strong and imposing. Next to him she felt small.

Small men never bothered her, even less in bed (because of course, as a mercenary, she was not a virgin). So she din't expect to love it so much on him. Was it because he was a royal, and it made her feel... under his spell? The fact that he dominated her by his demeanor alone was a turn on... thought it was not what made her fall for him, no.

She had fallen in love with his innocence. 

Dimitri's naiveté. He was so pure, so earnest, even after having been scarred by the slaughter of his parents and entourage. The only young lord at the officer academy who was there just to... learn to become a better person, a better ruler and a better King. He believed in justice, in chivalry and in honor, or so he said, and so he tried to convinced himself, doing the best he could to bury the darkness somewhere far away from the surface.

" Oh...! " 

He had tugged on her top, and it was fallen under her bust, exposing her breasts. Then he had taken her against him, bowing his head, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. An intense shock of pleasure coursed through her body the moment she felt him there. And he noticed, that was clear, because the more she moaned, the more he doubled down. 

Byleth closed her eyes, not because she could but because she had to ; her clouded vision was only making her head spin more. He was licking, sucking and even lightly biting the tender skin he had taken hostage, and she felt she could cum only from that. He made wet sounds and he even loudly moaned while doing it, and this was unfairly effective. 

" You're not... ngh... playing fair... " 

She felt him grin, and he let go her her breast in a loud sucking noise before looking into her eyes. She was breathless and barely hung on him. If he had not been holding her by the hips, she would have been on the floor. 

" No I am not. I have no intention to. I am taking you tonight, and I will do it the way I wish it. "

" That's selfish... "

" So be it. "

He pushed her on the bed, and she landed on her back. She looked up to him as he removed his armour then his top. He was chiseled like in her dreams, and as expected, full of battle scars. She swallowed her saliva, seeing him getting on the bed, getting himself on top of her, the look of a predator in that single blue eye.

An hungry lion. 

" Dimitri... oh... " 

He tugged on her hair, a little hard, forcing her to tilt her head so he could access her neck. Even when he was trying to act like a savage beast he was still tender, and she saw that in the way he still gently caressed her shoulders as he kissed and sucked on the skin of her neck. 

Her moans were freely echoing in the room. Everyone else was away, somewhere else in that gigantic castle, drinking, partying and savouring their victory. Everyone but not them. Dimitri had snuck away, taking his precious tactician with him. She remembered Dedue nodding as they left the room... 

So, he had planned this, hm? And his retainer was on watch, making sure nobody would come after them....

" Ngh! " 

One of his hands had slid between her legs and was stroking and sensitive area. Even through all those layers of clothing, he could feel she was damp and quite sensitive. Everything he was doing was just that effective on her. 

So he went on and started stripping her naked. She helped, a pleading look in her eyes. She was playing it sexy, helpless like that, wide-eyes, hair fanned out around her.

" When you were asleep for those five long years, I had deep regrets. I regretted that I din't made love to you at Garreg Mach. I could have, I wanted to. Even that night at the goddess tower, I teased you. For a split second, I almost did cross the line. When I told you I was joking... that's when I lied. I was just a coward. That would have not been proper of me to take you there... under the gaze of the Goddess. " 

Byleth opened her mouth... then closed it. 

" There were many nights I saw you walk alone in the monastery. I followed you a few times, on my way back from the library. I pictured taking you in the classroom too, on your desk. In my dreams you were screaming my name as you cum over and over again. " 

Hearing that gave her a long shiver that traveled down her spine. It made that fire between her legs burn hotter. 

She had no idea if she would have consented to that five years prior, but hearing that now made her wish all these fantasies of him had been made true. 

She was naked now, naked and under his spell. She was looking at him as if she wanted to be ravaged by him... and actually, she did. 

She was feeling so hot it was almost painful. 

Dimitri started unbuckling his belt, and that's when she noticed the bulge. As expected, it was fitting of a king. She could picture it clearly in her mind even before he finished removing the rest of his clothes. As it was just like she had wanted it. 

She moved a bit back on the bed, to make sure there was enough space between them and the edges. He followed, again, going on top. But this time, he was more imposing, almost intimidating. There was nothing hidden anymore, everything was uncovered. Every wound, every secret.

" My Byleth... my beloved. " 

He kissed her again and she caught him in her arms, as if she was desperate for him not to let go. Her skin was cool despite how she felt, and her body was desperate for his warmth. 

" My Dimitri... my king. " 

His lips found her neck again. 

" ... Ngh... please... I want you... I need it... " 

But she was not yet begging enough. 

He kept going south, opening her legs, and she understood what he was about to do a second before he did. 

" Dimitri, plea-... oh!! "

His tongue was like an open flame, hotter than the depths of Aillel. She was squirming under his touch and he was enjoying it. It was pure torture... going so close to take her to the main event... 

" Ngh!!! "

She gasped as adventurous fingers entered her. Was he feeling her insides? Testing her perhaps? She was almost taken by tremors at his touch, this was as a whole way too much stimulation. She was about to...

" Oh, so helpless you are. Such a weird feeling... yet, I think I can never have enough of it. "

He was back on top of her and she was panting. She almost reached her release, but he had denied it to her. 

" That was cruel... " 

" I won't apologize for form this time. " 

She smiled. He was saying words that could be understood as cold, but his voice was warm. It was him, her Dimitri. The teenager she knew still lived under the surface. He had met with the berserker he had become after the start of the war... and now the two had become one. 

" Of course, a King needs not to " she answered, with a soft playful smile. " But as a ruler, isn't it your duty to make sure your subjects are well taken care of? I am hungry Dimitri, no, I am famished. " 

He had a confident smile. 

" Then beg. " 

" Oh please, this is not like you. If I wanted to play cat and mouse, I would have chosen Claude. " 

That one stung a bit more than he expected, so he placed himself over her, trapping her with the weight of his body. 

" If you wanted an easy one, you should have chosen Sylvain, Byleth. " 

She licked her lips, defiantly. 

" No, Dimitri. I thought it was not virtuous for a teacher to desire one of her students... let alone a royal. But here I am regardless. You were not my favourite because of your talent or your status... I genuinely wanted to get close to you. I genuinely wondered... how the lion would be... once finally unleashed. I saw right through you, and now I know I was right. "

It was true... from the day she met him, she sensed darkness inside of him. And she willingly went for this destiny. 

" Virtuous, hm? This lost its meaning a long time ago. " 

He had pushed her legs apart, and she could feel his member pulsating against her entrance. 

" Then, if there's still a couple onces of virtue left in my body, please do not hold back ; ravish them, destroy them, impale them. Kill every last one of them. " 

As expected, he then pushed and entered her with a swift movement of his hips. She was so wet he slid inside without any difficulty, reaching her deepest parts, opening her like she had never been. 

That move got him to moan loudly. This was pleasurable, her walls were pulsating around him and he filled her perfectly, as if she was molded to take him in. 

Byleth has tensed up as he penetrated her, not use to that feeling as she had not experienced it in years, but she eased up as he got to her deepest parts. Either he was larger than anything she had experienced, or she had tightened up in her sleep, either way, she felt every centimetre of his member slide in. 

They locked eyes, breathing in, but then, he started moving on his own. She was not yet ready, so she had to brace herself, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his large back. 

" Ngh!! " 

It was so intense! He was soft and considerate, but he still did not hesitate to plunge in deep, nailing her like she never experienced it before. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing for even deeper strokes. She had no idea how she found the strength to do that after the battle they had to face to take back the capital. Her body had a will of it's own, and it only wanted more of this. 

His arms wrapped around her frame, and everything else around them disappeared. The bed was creaking but she did not felt it. The fire was roaring but was not seeing it. The only thing there was, was Dimitri, holding her, breathing in her and plunging inside of her, faster and faster. Her hips caught his rhythm and amplified it. Their moans filled the room, echoing onto each other. 

She was sucking him inside each time he dared trying to escape her. She wanted more, she needed more. And he was there, giving and taking, lost into the dance. 

Pain and pleasured then fused together, and it was blissful. Every time he nailed deep felt as if it was the time she would cum. But she din't, yet, her desire was still growing. She started wanting to hold it back, for it to not end, but the calling of paradise was so strong, she was chasing it like a child running after candy. 

For a moment every suffering and every moment of fleeting happiness culminated into this, and made it worth it. His member inside of her was burning her skin, and her senses were becoming dull. 

Yet his moans still filled her head... and his scent, mixed with blood, sweat and snow... was the only thing she could perceive. 

His hips got reckless, and his strokes got desperate. He was about to burst deep inside of her, and she wanted it so bad, so bad....! 

She came first, letting the tension go, allowing the orgasm to take her whole, knowing she would spasm around his member and bring him over the edge with her. 

He came as he pushed inside one last time, squeezing her against him, letting a long deep moan out. Their bodies, locked into each other, got shaken up by the power that one singular orgasm, the first they shared together, and they held breathless on one another until their senses finally came back to them. 

He was still on top of her and inside her... as if afraid to move. 

" Dimitri... " 

She caressed his blonde hair. 

They din't speak. They din't had to say it out loud to understand it : they loved each other. 

After a while they cuddled up under the covers, falling asleep. What Byleth did not know... it was that it was Dimitri's first night in that room, the room of his parents. Even after he had been back from the officers academy, before he was emprisoned, he was reluctant to claim that space. But with her at his side, it felt natural. Natural to give her the best Fhirdiad had to offer. 

She was going nowhere, he was not going to allow that. Anyone and everyone in Fodlan was under her spell and desired a piece of her. This is another reason he wanted to make her his now. Even in his insanity, he had desired her... but did not yet allow himself to indulge into anything he truly wanted. Another form of self punishment. 

But not this time. The dead won't take her away. Edelgard was not going to take her away either. He'd defy even the goddess for her sake, as strange as it sounded in his mind. 

His beloved. His future queen. She called him innocent... yet to his eyes, she was the innocent one. The one who got swept away, taken from a peaceful life of blissful ignorance and forcefully thrown into this game of chess. She had been a girl that knew nothing of politics, of crests or of religion until that day they crossed paths. 

She chose him, she did so naively. He could have hurt her, and he might have, if the situation would have been different. As frightening as it sounds, he knew he could have even killed her.

But there she was, sleeping in his arms, trusting him with everything she had. 


End file.
